The present invention relates to puzzles, and particularly to a puzzle based on the Moebius strip or ring.
A Moebius ring or strip, named after Augustus Ferdinand Moebius (1790-1868) who used it to demonstrate certain characteristics, can be made by taking a strip of flexible sheet material, giving it a 180.degree. twist, and then joining its opposite ends. Its characteristic of particular interest is that both of its faces are constituted of only one continuous side which includes only one continuous edge.
An object of the present invention is to provide a puzzle based on the Moebius strip or ring.